Valentine's Day
by relrel
Summary: gifts are wonderful ways to show one's love. [fluff filled sanjixnami oneshot][R&R]


Open this in a new window & listen while you're reading.

www . freewebs. com/ shirochiri/ Kesenai20Tsumi . mp3

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"**S**ANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Luffy yelled, panicked. Sanji almost dropped his knife. "What is it, crap-captain?"

"WE'RE OUT OF MEAT!" Luffy screamed, talking in all capitals. (How is that possible…?) The cook hit him over the head with a conveniently placed frying pan, to no avail. Luffy kept screaming bloody murder. Sanji growled and hit him harder. Straw Hat shut up, rubbing his head.

"It can wait."

"MEAT!"

"I'm busy!" Luffy pouted a little, but left. The love cook smiled to himself and continued his previous task. Cooking was a part of his life, any fool could see that, and anyone who called it a sissy hobby would soon be meeting his foot in the most painful way imaginable.

About five minutes later he realized that he'd finished about ten minutes before. The old crap-geezer always had to be reminded of when he was done cooking too, Sanji thought as he gathered the pieces of fruit and dropping them lightly into a bowl. He reminisced about when he was a pirate. Half the time he ended up ruining his food.

_"Hey, crap-cook!"_

_"What is it, crap-kid?"_

_"Are you done with that soup? If you heat it any more it's going to burn."_

_"Don't give me cooking advice, crap-baby."_

_"Why… you… I was just trying to help, crap-geezer!"_

Sanji chuckled, remembering the long (and usually painful) fights that ensued. Carefully arranging the food on a silver tray, he hummed a small tune to a love song he had used so often to serenade the girls who came to the Baratie.

The blonde then picked up the tray like it was made of gold and walked out of the kitchen, a smile on his face and his visible eye shining like the sun overhead.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**N**ami opened her eyes, squinting in the light. _What woke me up,_ she thought groggily as she rubbed her eyes and groaned softly.

"Nami-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She heard the cook sing from outside her door. The redhead rubbed her temples and put her head back down on the desk. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep he'd go away.

No such luck. Sanji knocked gently on the door, calling her name again. Nami scowled to herself, but got up and opened the door. "Sanji, whatever it is, can you make it quick? I was up all night drawing charts and I've got a headache the size of a Goodyear blimp."

"Yet you still look beautiful as always, Nami-san," the blonde cook crooned. She rolled her eyes. "So what do you want?"

Sanji grinned like a maniac and walked down the stairs to her desk and lay down the tray she just realized he was carrying. Nami followed close behind.

"I hope you like it Nami-san," He said in a singsong voice, lifting up the cover of the tray.

Nami stared at the large assortment of food underneath. Bordering the platter was a circle of neatly placed chocolate hearts, each furnished with a swirl of red sugar in the center. Inside that was a mix of strawberries, melon and pineapple slices, and small white truffles.

And in the very center was a…

Chocolate covered tangerine.

Nami opened her mouth, then closed it again still staring dumbstruck at the fancy display. Sanji smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nami-san!"

_Oh god,_ Nami thought._ It's Valentine's Day? I completely forgot._ She snuck a look at the door, where outside, Zoro was sleeping, Luffy was screaming something about meat, and Usop was telling an amazed Chopper something. _Of course, I highly doubt any of them remembered either._

"Wow, Sanji," She managed to gasp, "It's… amazing." Sanji looked as thought he might explode from happiness.

Nami gently picked up the tangerine as though it might disintegrate if she touched it and took a small bite. It was delicious.

She chewed it a bit, savoring the taste. After she realized that she'd have to breathe soon or she might pass out, she swallowed and took a breath.

The cook beamed at her. "If you need anyway else, Nami-san, you can just call me," He called as he started to leave. Nami was fawning over the chocolates to do more then respond as he walked out the door, humming again to himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**S**anji leaned against the door of the kitchen, delirious with joy_. So what if Nami-san hadn't thanked me, _he thought to himself. _She loved the chocolates. That's good enough for me._ He sat down at one of the tables, hugging his legs tightly to his chest. _My beloved Nami-san._

He snapped out of his drunken daydreaming at the sound of a tentative knock at the kitchen, then a quiet "…Sanji?"

The cook sprang up from his seat so fast so fast that he tripped over his chair and fell on his face. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his face. Grinning, he opening the door to reveal the navigator. "Hai, Nami-san?"

The orange-haired girl didn't respond, only placed her lips on his. After a few seconds, she stopped and stood there, watching a very surprised (and madly blushing) Sanji. Once he finally grasped what just happened, he gaped at her, mouth open. Nami smiled sweetly at him, not just the fakey-please-leave-me-alone-I'm-busy-smile that she usually gave him.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Sanji-kun."

**End**

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Omg yey. I finally got off my ass & wrote this. 33

If I EVER!1 make my doujinshi (which happens to be this story) then I'll delete this.

Sorry about my crap writing. I'm horrible. :c

…I want some chocolate too. oo

R&R plz!

Tigeria


End file.
